Una flor entre espinas
by ArgolMerluza
Summary: Se dice que hasta una flor hermosa, puede vivir entre espinas AlbaSha, pasenle a leer


**Antes que nada anuncio que he cambiado mi seudónimo a Argol Merluza, debido a mi fetichismo con el caballero de Perseo, pero hoy quiero deleitar los con un pequeño drabble se su pareja favorita.**

**El famoso AlbaSha, esperando su mero agrado amigos míos y si de casualidad hayan disgustos, bueno que los haga presente o calle para siempre.**

**Disfruten lo, cualquier comentario será buen recibido, así sea insultos o disgustos.**

**Disclaimers: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertenece a Shiori Teshigori, culpo a quienes han emparejado a la niña de las flores con el señor "no me toques" de Albafica, gracias a ustedes me han dado buenas ideas.**

**OooO**

**Una flor entre espinas**

Han pasado mucho tiempo que la dichosa guerra santa ha finalizado, cobrando la vida de muchos inocentes, arrastrados por caprichos divinos, sin embargo esa lucha le fue complicado entender a la joven florista, quien ahora ya no es una niña, se había convertido en una señorita, aunque no voluptuosa, ni de caderas de sirena, pero su rostro, su cabello castaño atado a un coleta de lado y ese vestido de mangas casi largas, sacaban hasta la mirada más pérfidas de hombretones ebrios y unos, asquerosamente panzones.

Su padre ahuyentaba incluso a jóvenes que pretendían a la chica, a punta de escopetazos, él juró hacer todo a su alcance para no verla llorar más, eso no descartaba que era víctima de malas miradas de otras chicas.

«_¡¿Qué coño le ven a esa chica?!, es una carroza, plana como tabla y rostro como una concubina »._

Las miradas envidiosas no inmutaban a la chica, todo el mundo conoce su rectitud, que aprendió buena moralidad de parte de su progenitor, a no meterse en problemas y a resolverlos de un forma honrada y civilizada.

Justamente al salir con la canasta a comprar pan y queso, un joven que no era nada feo, saludó a la chica — Buenos días, vecina...¿Cómo sigue don Alexander con su pierna? — durante la invasión de los espectros, la pierna del hombre quedó atrapada y ahora se le entumecen mucho y le suele dar calambres.

— Sin cambios, aún le duele la pierna — declaró preocupada — Papá hace un gran esfuerzo, aunque le dije que no se sobreponga a cargar cosas pesadas.

— El señor la protege mucho — sonrió el chico de la melena rubiácea — Lo hace por su bien, así como el magnate de piscis, ha hecho una gran hazaña y un sacrificio por nuestro querido Rodorio, fue muy noble y...

El chico frunce el ceño al reconocer a quien asechaba a la florista.

— ¿Estás solitario, verdad ricura? — la chica de mirada olivácea, sintió una gran incomodidad, no le gustaba que la traten como si fuera una cualquiera — Vamos preciosa, deja a éste maricón y ven conmigo.

El chico carraspo — ¡Basta! Deja de burlarte de mí _hermano mayor, _— Agasha quedó de piedra al oír que ambos son parientes — Me odias porque no soy un maldito embaucador de mujeres, además el padre de Agasha se enfurecerá si la molestas.

El mayor se burló de las advertencias del menor — ¿Crees que un viejo decrépito, me impedirá hacer mía a su florecita? — la chica miraba aterrada al sujeto grande que amenazaba con estrellar su puño en el rostro de su hermano menor — Y si no te gusta, te puedes largar.

— No por favor, no le hagas daño, se lo ruego — el muchacho de la melena clara siempre se ha portado amable y respetuoso con la joven, pero como conoce lo agresivo que es su hermano mayor, no se retracto en proteger a Agasha.

— Ni dejaré que nadie le dañe su pure... — enfurecido le pega con todo el peso de su puño, agarrándolo de la camisa y elevándolo — No sabes lo que haces, deberías... Deberías usar tu fuerza para el bien.

— ¡Y basta! — grito Agasha antes que le cayera unos cuantos golpes a su buen vecino, de pronto el chico se sintió ya en el suelo, una silueta con una rosa, caminaba con orgullo, Agasha al reconocer al dueño de la silueta, le fue inevitable sostener sus lágrima, soltándolas, aunque de poco a poco — ¿Señor Albafica?.

— Por si no lo sabes, en Rodorio hay mucho trabajo que hacer y te la pasas fastidiando señoritas — amenazando con apretujar una rosa negra — Busca algo que hacer, te me vas, fuera de aquí.

Nadie era tan osado para retar a Albafica, ya que todos conocen su manera de tratar a la gente buena y mala, enfurruñado aceptando la derrota de mala gana, huyó a su hogar.

— Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano — manteniendo esa distancia que el ha decretado a que nadie se le acerque — Se que mi hermano es un cavernícola, pero siempre es así, cuando una chica bonita lo rechaza.

Él dedujo que hablaba de Agasha — Entiendo, pero Agasha ha sufrido bastante, incluso por culpa mía — llevándose una mano al pecho — Fui demasiado tosco, sin embargo lo hice por su bien, si la toco, la mato y si llegase a suceder una tragedia, nunca me lo perdonaré.

— Ella lo comprende — palabras que apabullaron al guardián de la última casa zodiacal — Pero era una niña ilusionada, pero ha madurado y sabe que debe hacer, tal vez no pueda tocarla, pero quiere ser su rosa entre espinas.

Agasha quiso tocarle la mano, pero se detiene, respetando aquel mal que atormenta a Albafica.

— Me da gusto verlo, señor Albafica — sonrió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo suave — Le hemos extrañado mucho.

Apenas le da una ligera palmeada, provocando que el corazón de la florista, lata rápido, fue un hermoso elogio, tal caricia junto a una sonrisa, quizá no lo besó, pero le bastó con que le halla tomado en cuenta y que para un futuro, se le declare.

**OooO**

**Fin...**

**Digame que tal les pareció. Acaso Albafica podrá darle ese beso que tanto añora nuestra soñadora Agasha, nos vemos en un nuevo fic por este canal.**

**Adiós..**


End file.
